Perfectly Imperfect
by Chairytale944
Summary: A Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles about Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf's Timeline can take place anytime during the series to rated t for now could change to M Fluff warning with a possibility of Smut later on, not sure yet
1. A Bass, Waldorf first date

A/N a One-shot. Prompt is Chuck and Blair's first date as an official couple, set between 2x25 and 3x01 Prompted by imagineyourotp on Tumblr

Chuck had his first official date with Blair Waldorf. Saying he was nervous would be an understatement of the century. He finally got the girl of his dreams, and he didn't want to screw it up given his past reputation.

This first week had been amazing, they spent the time having fun in the city, but Chuck wanted to take her out to one of their very first date as a couple. He wanted it to be perfect, and for nothing to go wrong, he had decided to take her to a drive in movie. They were showing one of her favorite movie's, Breakfast at Tiffany's. Chuck knew Blair would be willing to see any movie with Audrey Hepburn in it, he knew this would be their perfect first date, and he wanted it to go smoothly.

Chuck was getting ready for his date with Blair. He was going to wear a Navy Hugo Boss suit with a light blue dress shirt and red tie, along with black dress pants. He then made sure he was properly groomed and looked perfect; he was picking Blair up in his limo in half an hour. He then got in his limo where Arthur was waiting for him "You ready to go, Mr. Bass?" Arthur asked, "Don't worry your date with Miss Waldorf will go great, she loves you and everything will be fine." He assured Chuck.

Blair began pacing in her bedroom the truth is she had never been on a real date before; with Nate it was just society Gala's and masked balls. Know that things ended with Nate and she was with Chuck she realized her and Nate were only good on paper, what she had with Chuck was deeper and more real. Nate will always be her first love, but it was the kind of love you dreamed about as a fantasy when you were younger, almost like a fairytale. She had given that up though, she wanted something more real, and she finally had with Chuck.

Blair was nervous about her first date, Chuck had been very tight lipped about where they were going for their first date, he had said he wanted it to be perfect, but she tried to get an answer out of him, but he wouldn't budge.

Blair was going to wear her Erikson beamon necklace Chuck had gotten her sixteenth birthday, back when she was secretly seeing Chuck behind Nate's back. Even then Chuck hold a strong hold on her heart, even if she didn't want to admit it then she knew she was in love with Chuck. She just couldn't admit it to herself given her history with Nate, she thought that she needed to fight for that, now looking back she know knows it was Chuck is the one worth fighting for, the one she wants to be with, she hoped there would be no obstacles in her way for this date. Nothing was going o stop her from this date.

Eleanor then walked into her room as she tried to calm her daughter's nerves who was pacing back and forth continuously. "Blair, dear. Take a deep breath. You look fine, and Chuck will love you, no matter how you look. How could he possible resist a Waldorf women as beautiful as yourself." She responded hoping to get Blair to calm herself.

"But mother, what if something goes wrong? I just want tonight to be perfect, and obstacles. This is my first real date I have been on." She retorted back.

"Blair, you need to relax. Everything will be fine, Chuck loved you, and that is what matters." She assured her daughter. Eleanor had to admit she was growing quite fond of Chuck. She may not have liked Chuck at first, given his reputation she had heard about. But as she got to know Chuck in senior year, she had started to see a gentler side to him, and now that they were a couple, she was beginning to see what Blair saw in him. She had never seen her daughter happier then with Chuck, and that made her happy. Just Dorota came into the room "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck down stairs waiting." Dorota established.

A few moments later Blair had arrived downstairs, she was wearing a red valentine dress with her Erikson Beamon Necklace and pearl diamond earrings that her mother picked up for her.

"Wow you look stunning, Blair." He responded sweetly, he wanted to say so much more, but with Eleanor in the same room, he thought he better not. He wasn't scared of Eleanor or anything, but if he wanted to continue seeing Blair, he knew he would have to make a good impression. He then looked up at Eleanor "Miss Rose, I will have her back in one peace, I promise."

"Please, Charles, call me Eleanor," She responded politely. "And Charles I trust you, but if you hurt her, that can always change." She threatened.

They then proceeded to get into the limo, Chuck then began to stare at her "You look beautiful Blair, I just wish I could have my way with you right now. How can you expect me not to, wearing that, looking as stunning as you do." He said with a deep smirk.

"Bass with that attitude, you're not going to get anywhere with me." She teased back. Blair loved a good chase with Chuck, and this would be the perfect way of doing it, she always loved a good chasing game with Chuck, and by the end of the night she would have Chuck exactly where she wanted him.

Hours later they had watched Breakfast at Tiffany's they then had gone and picked out her favorite macaroons, were they had an awkward run in with one of Chuck's past conquests, Chuck assure her that he only wanted her now, and that was in his past, where he bought her favorite peonies, Blair's favorite flowers and in that moment nothing else mattered to her, but having Chuck by her side.

They then stayed over at Blair's place when they got back, they stayed up all night cuddling in her bed, continuing their Audrey Hepburn movie collection, Chuck wasn't a Audrey Hepburn fan himself, but he knew Blair was and as long as she was happy, he would be too.

….

A/N; thanks for reading. All my C/B one-shots and drabbles will go in this story, if you have a one-shot or drabble you would like to request you can PM me here on FF or send me a message on twitter on Tumblr. I am Chairville944 on Twitter and mr-and-mrs-chuckbass on Tumblr. I do take prompt requests.


	2. I now Pronounce you Mr and Mrs Bass

**Chapter 2: I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Bass**

**A/N 1: This was prompted by anonymous who wished to be unnamed.**

**Prompt Summary: A one-shot based on how they will navigate the hurdles they have to face together now that they are married.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to their respective owners, because if I did Chair would never have broken up, and there would have never been Dair.**

* * *

Everyone had left the Waldorf Penthouse, Gossip Girl was now dead. Thank goodness Blair thought, they now could live their life without worrying if it would make it on Gossip Girl and to be honest that pleased her, she couldn't believe it had ben Dan Humphrey of all people though.

Chuck began to pour a glass of scotch deep in thought, he looked into his wife's eyes "So, we're married now. Sometimes, I think I am dreaming, a dream that I will wake up from and have this torn from me." Chuck confesses "How did I ever get so lucky." He asks sincerely.

"Well get used to it Bass, you are my husband now, and I am your wife. You know what that means right?"

"No, why don't you remind me Mrs. Bass." He grinned.

"Mrs. Bass," she beamed "I love hearing you call me that, makes it seem more real, like I'm telling the world your mine. As your wife you have to do exactly as I tell you, or I will divorce you." She teased.

"After everything we've been through, I'll never let that happen Mrs. Bass, I don't know what I would do without you." He said, he then took a deep breath and sighed.

She knew that sigh, it was the something's on my mind, but I don't want to talk to it sigh, and she wouldn't have that so she was going to get it out of him. "Chuck, love, I know that sigh. It's the one you give when there's something you don't want to talk about something. Chuck remember 3 years ago, when Elizabeth came to town, and how I told you I will always be your family?" she then locked eyes with her new husband "Well that hasn't changed Chuck! Talk to me."

"I was just thinking, we're do we go from here? The press will think I married you to avoid prison, that our marriage is only for show." He told her sadly "I don't want to put you through that kind of marriage again, you had that with Louis, I want our marriage to be viewed as real."

"Chuck!" Blair began "Look at me," Chuck then returned Blair's gaze "none of that matter to me all that matters is that I have you as my husband. Our marriage won't be like it was with Louis, he wasn't the right one, and it's always been you!" she assured him.

"I know that" he replied "I guess I just worry what the public will feel about me and our marriage, given what went down with my father." He described.

"Let them talk all they want, I only care about you and being yours for life, being your husband. You are a better man then your father ever was." She tried to say supportively

"I guess I'm scared. Especially since Bart's will not being revised, I probably will gain Bass Industries back. I worry the board will not be thrilled to having me lead the company again, especially since they were so skeptical before, but now?"

Chuck, listen to me. You are not the same person you were four years ago, you've grown, you've changed. The board of Directors will see that, you just have to show them, don't let your father win." She pleaded.

"Your right, I guess I just want the world to see how great you are, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am today." He then looked up at Blair. "Blair, I've been thinking, where are we going to live?" he asked his wife. "I don't think that living at your mother's place is the best idea in the long run. I think we should find a place of our own, just for us." He told her.

"I agree, but it's not like we can find one overnight." She reminded him

"Well, I called a real estate agent and she found some places that met our criteria, theirs one in particular that she said we should check out, even though it's not a penthouse suite." Chuck informed his wife.

"But Chuck, I'm a Bass and formerly a Waldorf, I have a certain standard to live by, I don't live in a normal house, those are for the middle class, not Basses." She pouted.

"Relax, Blair. This place is a five story townhouse, and it's beautiful. I told her we would consider it, but that it would be up to you." He clarified.

"You better believe it is." She reminded her husband.

"Chuck?" she said grabbing his attention.

"yes beautiful." He said beaming.

"I still think about her sometimes, my, our unborn daughter." She said sadly.

"Blair, it's not your fault. If you can forgive me, you can forgive yourself. You need to forgive yourself Blair." He told her as he stroked her arm gently "If there's anyone to blame, it's Tripp Van Der Bilt, but certainly not you." He tried reassuring her.

"I know it's just that sometimes I wonder what things would be like if the accident didn't happen. I saw her as your daughter too you know, she may not have shared your DNA, but I know you would have been there for her, been a real father to her had she survived."

"Blair. It wasn't your fault, what happened to her was not because of you. I know you loved her, and you would have been a great mother. I would have loved her as much as I love you, but you got to stop blaming yourself."

"Your right, but if I couldn't carry her to term, what if I can't any future children we may have." She asked.

"Blair, what happened was a tragedy. But I assure you when we decide we want children, you will be a great mother, with you as their mother how could you not be. I am willing to wait however long until you're ready, 1 year, 10 years. I'll wait until you're ready. But what happened to her wasn't your fault." He told her supportively. "Come on let's go to bed, I have an amazing honeymoon planned for you, but right now we need to get some rest." He confirmed.

"You still haven't told me were we are going." She questioned in a pout like fashion.

"It's a surprise." He told her not giving into her tricks, he wanted it to be perfect, and that means it had to be a secret.

"Fine, Bass. But don't you'll get rewarded for it tonight, unless you tell me." She threatened.

"Mrs. Bass. That's a risk I'm willing to make, for this honeymoon to be perfect. If your luck you'll get a hint" He beamed.

They knew though that all the obstacles they have been through had made it worth it, they were finally together and married, and they had the rest of their lives to figure it out. They may have disagreements, but they'll have each other to figure it out, and that's all that mattered.

**~The End**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, remember if you have a drabble or one-shot request send it to me via Twitter, Tumblr or on Fanfiction PM please Read & Review :)**


	3. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: This One-Shot prompt comes from tvaloha about Chuck and Blair's first event as a married couple, so it is set post 6x10. I decided to use new Year's as the event. As always thank you for your support, and please read & review. If you would like to send a prompt request you do so the following ways. Tumblr URL is mr-and-mrs-chuckbass, Twitter or Fanfiction PM. Please send requests :)**

* * *

Chuck and Blair had decided they were going to throw their very first New Year's party, they had hoped it would go better than the last one, last year Blair was still engaged to Louis, and she had pushed Chuck away, she still regretted that today. She was hoping this year's new year's party would go better, especially now officially as Chuck's wife.

This year was going to be a much better year then 2012, Blair thought to herself. It had to last year had been a disaster for her.

First she was about to marry Louis who she thought could make her happy, but turns out she was wrong, Chuck had then done the most selfless act for her freedom, and she wasted it on Dan Humphrey of all people, because she felt she had to protect her heart, so she took the easier choice, which at the time was Dan.

This year was going to be different though, this year she no longer was running away from what she wanted, or who she was, and that felt good. It felt like the real Blair Waldorf was back, not Claire Carlyle, and this time she had the right man by her side, Chuck Bass, her husband.

They had decided to throw a New Year's bash at the Palace, it was the perfect venue for a New year's Party.

"Chuck!" Blair called out to her husband.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck wondered "You're not worried about this party are you, Blair, this part is going to be amazing, it's going to show the Upper East Side, that we're a force to be reckoned with, that no one throws a party like a Bass." He exclaimed excitedly. He probably thought something was on her mind, she had that look on her face, Chuck always knew Blair, better then he knew himself, so knew when something was on her mind.

"Oh no, it's not that," Blair's thoughts then began to wonder about last year's New Year's "It's just that I was thinking about last year's New Year's," she was trying to hold back her tears because that was the year she almost lost Chuck for good, and truthfully scared her more than anything else.

"Blair," Chuck began as he pulled Blair closer to him, he then grabbed her hand, and began to caress it softly as he looked into her eyes, she then locked eyes with him, "Listen to me, it's in the past. We can't change the past, all we can do is move forward, Mrs. Bass." He told her supportively.

Blair beamed in delight in hearing her husband call her Mrs. Bass, it just made their marriage that more real to her, and not fake as some of the press saw it as, but she didn't care what they said, all that mattered to her, was that she finally was married to the love of her life, the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

"I know it is, I'm just hoping 2013 will be a better year then 2012, I want this year to be perfect, and full with great memories, I was so lost last year, but know I have found my way back, and I have you to thank for that." She said, as a smile started to form on her face.

"What are you talking about," Chuck questioned "2012 was a great year."

"Are you joking, Bass?" Blair scoffed

"Not at all," he responded back, "Blair, do you know why I loved 2012 so much?" he asked her

She crossed her arms "Please do tell me, Bass. Last year was a disaster, I was about to marry a man who only cared about his throne more than me, you set me free and I wasted it on a man I didn't love, Daniel Humphrey, like what was I even thinking?" she countered.

"But that's what makes you so strong Blair, is you and I have already made so many mistakes, and we have learned from them, you making those choices needed to happen for you to realize who you are, and what you wanted," he then began to rub her face gently "Blair, I loved 2012 as much as I did, because it was the year, when you became my wife, and that was the best day of my life, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't want to ever lose you again. We fought so hard to get where we are, and I don't plan on ever giving up, because in the face of true love you never give up." Chuck reminded her from his speech five years ago, those words were as true today, as they were then.

He then kissed her gently on the lips "This year will be just as amazing for me, Mrs. Bass. Now come on, we have a party to throw."

Blair then smiled at her husband's words, she knew deep down he was right, she was going to make this year count, this year she was going to rule the Upper East Side like the Queen she was, and now she had a true King by her side to help her achieve this.

* * *

It was 10 minutes to midnight at the party, it was the most amazing New Year's party she had ever attended, because she was truly happy and content, and she had chuck to thank for that.

This year's bash certainly beat last year's, where she had lost her baby, was about to marry the wrong man, and was avoiding the love of her life, because she was afraid of losing him for good, especially after the car accident

Chuck then clinked his champagne glass to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, Blair and I would love to thank everyone for coming, to our first New Year's party, this is our first year as a married couple, and I couldn't be happier, then to have the love of my life standing by my side. So if everyone will raise their glasses." And everyone raised their glasses as they wer bout to drink to his toast "To new beginnings" and everyone took a drink.

As the clock was hitting he five second year mark before it was about to officially become the year 2013, the year Blair Bass, formerly Waldorf was looking forward too, everyone then began to count down.

5..4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone shouted in unison, as the start of the new year began Chuck pulled Blair in for a deep passionate kiss, his lips began to meet hers, kissing Chuck always took her breath away.

This was a New Year for Blair and Chuck, which meant a fresh start, a clean slate and new beginnings, and as long as they had each other, and as long as they were willing to fight for each other, nothing could tear them apart, nor would she let it!

**~ The End**


	4. The Pact

**The Pact**

* * *

**A/N: This is a drabble set between 5x24-6x01 after their love scene at Monte Carlo and how the pact came to be, how the ring ended up around her neck. Hope you like.**

* * *

Blair got out of bed in their Hotel suite as she put on a robe to cover herself up as did Chuck. Blair then put her hand on Chuck's she then turned closer to him and started him in the eyes "I love you, Chuck," she began running circles over his hand.

"I know, Blair. I love you too," he said as he began to caress her cheek softly "But, Blair We can't rush into a relationship again. We have to do it right this time, not half bake it this time. I don't want to mess things up again and lose you." He pleaded with Blair.

"But Chuck we waited so long for this," she pouted. She told herself this time she was going to win Chuck's heart. Truly she didn't know why she wasted her time with Dan Humphrey of all people. Brooklyn was everything Blair hated about New York, and it wasn't too long ago when she and Dan barely said two words to each other. Truth is that Dan was a distraction from what her heart truly desired, her Dark Knight Chuck.

She supposed Dan was easier, because her heart didn't desire him like it did with Chuck, meaning that she didn't feel he could break her heart. Her relationship with Chuck was always complicated, but he always made her the happiest even when she did not want to admit it.

Chuck then pulled out a sparkly diamond and Blair immediately recognized it, it was the engagement ring he had bought for Blair. In that moment she had a look of confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand you told me you returned it the night of the spectator party," she asked in confusion. A part of her always hoped that it wasn't the last she saw of the ring, it had her wondering though if he made it up.

"I did, but Bart gave it back to me when he went to buy something for Lily, it was in the fault of Harry Winston. It was a test by Bart to see if I would try and win you back, according to Bart I failed and he took back the company because of it," Chuck told Blair he then locked eyes with her, "But what he doesn't know is that I didn't fail. You know why? Because it was the day I got you back Blair. That means more to me than some Empire or Conglomerate. I would give up everything for you, you are everything to me," he told her with affection as he put the Harry Winston Engagement Ring around a necklace and turned to her before counting ,"So, Blair this engagement ring to you is my promise to you of our future we fought so hard for, our happiness. I promise you when we our both in that next place in that relationship, we will be together."

Blair smiled before responding "I guess there can be some pleasure in that, she said as she put the engagement ring over her neck, the promise of their future, the promise of being Chuck's wife and there future together and couldn't be happier.

**~The End**

* * *

**A/N: this idea popped into my head earlier and I wrote it down, a drabble I wrote and I hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what kind of prompt you would like me to write a one-shor or drabble about. You can also request through PM, Tumblr ( .com) or Twitter ( Chairville944) until next time.**


	5. Build Our Futures Together

**Plot: What if Dan and Blair never kissed in 4x17 and Chuck went to talk to Blair about what Russell told him? Would they reconnect are would she still have doubts?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chuck stared in Serena's eyes with darkness. He had a lot to drink, but he needed Blair in this moment she was the only one who would understand. Raina would hate him, Serena would take pity on him and he couldn't exactly tell Nate since he is dating raina. "All I ever wanted was to know him. He lied to me until the day he died." He said in anger.

How could his father lie to him, how could he be responsible for a murder? Chuck had asked himself. All his life all he wanted was his father's love, his respect and approval. He built his future and his life on a belief his father was the perfect businessman. Bart may have been cold and ruthless, but a murderer? That he just couldn't fathom.

"I need to find Blair, she's the only one who will understand," Chuck said still in a loud shaking voice as he poured himself another drink of scotch, his poison of choice.

Whenever Chuck had been angry or alone and sad he drowned his sorrows in scotch, somehow they took the edge off of his hurt, but it didn't last forever.

The only one who could understand is Blair Waldorf. She was strong, powerful and the most amazing women he had ever known. How could he have replaced her with Raina, sure he said she was sacred, but he was kidding himself if he thought he had feelings for Raina. It was Blair he loved, he wasn't capable of loving anyone else, the thought of falling in love with someone that wasn't Blair was Un-Imaginable.

Blair was the love of his life, his equal, his partner in crime. Blair was the only who could understand what he was going through, she knew him better then she knew herself, and Chuck knew Blair better then he knew himself. They read each other like an open book, could see into each other's soul.

Raina was just business, she was just a business plan to gain back his empire, he told her he was sacred because he needed her to gain his father's empire. He knew that he had too say something that could get her to stay, he took the game seriously because he needed Bass Industries, he didn't know who he was without Blair or his father's legacy.

The truth is he didn't love Raina though, he loved Blair, she owned his heart, he desired her like he had with no one else. Not with Eva, not with Raina re his many, many conquest.

"Let me come with you," the blonde had replied to her clearly drunk Chuck Bass. The truth is she wanted to keep an eye on her step-brother; she was worried he would do something he would regret. Chuck was a different person when he was drunk, and he could get terrifying and intense. She would rather he waited until the morning to talk to Blair, but knew that would never work. She then decided if he was going to see Blair she would at least come with Chuck, to make sure he didn't do anything he regretted.

Serena knew that Chuck deeply loved Blair, like he hadn't with anyone else. It was passionate and deep, it was sincere and real. She had a way of getting through to Chuck when he was having a hard time or in a dark place. She then thought maybe Blair could get through to him tonight.

* * *

Moments later Chuck had arrived with Chuck at the Waldorf Penthouse. Serena had left early and told Chuck she was trusting him not to do something stupid. Her mother had just turned herself in, so she needed to be there for her family and knew Chuck really needed to talk to Blair, she was the only one who could get through to him and she trusted he wouldn't do anything stupid even though he was under the influence of alcohol.

Dorota greeted Chuck. "Mister Chuck, it's late. Come back tomorrow, it has been long day," Dorota had demanded of Chuck. She knew Blair had been hanging out with Dan, and Dorota always thought that Blair belonged with Chuck not some boy from Brooklyn.

"Dorota, cn I please speak to Blair for a few minutes, she is the only one who will understand what I am going through." Chuck pleaded and Dorota agreed. She could see in Chuck's eyes that something dark was going on and that he had needed Blair, she always knew how to get through to him.

"Just one minute. You wait here, while I get miss Blair," she then went up to Blair's room

The maid stepped into Blair's room before Blair paid attention and answered her "Dorota, I told you I am not having an affair with Humphrey. He is just a friend." She told her maid, she knew she could never work with someone like Dan, it was always going to be Chuck. She had heard that conversation during Valentine's Day and was starting to have doubts.

Dorota spoke up, "I know Miss Blair. I not here about that, mister Chuck here to see you, he said he needs to talk to you." Dorota informed Blair, "I think he needs someone to talk to, he say you only one who will understand."

Just then Blair walked down to the foyer of the Waldorf penthouse where Chuck was waiting she looked up at Chuck, "Bass, what's wrong," she asked with a concerned look.

Blair always hated seeing Chuck like this, it always worried her, the last time she saw Chuck like this was when his father died.

"I-I uh, I needed to talk to you. You're the only one who will understand, you're the only who's been there through my struggles," he then paused for a second before continuing ,"I think my father might have killed Russell's wife and Raina's mother," he then looked down for a second before continuing "I just don't know what to do," he replied worried and scared, he was scared what Raina would do if she found out.

"What makes you think that, Bass," she asked with concern.

"Russell told me after the party where Lily turned herself in, after she went to the DA's office, he told me the reason he was so profound on destroying Bass Industries was because of my father and his wife," he said, "Everything I thought I wanted to be, what I had to be, I did for him. It was all based off lies."

Blair gave Chuck an alarming look, she was worried for him, worried what he might do to himself, but she would help him through this she told herself.

"Bass, I have to ask, but how do you know Russell was even telling the truth," she asked as a question.

He then locked eyes with her, with his dark eyes, "well I don't know for sure, but why would Russell lie, when he lost, he had nothing left to lose. Plus I looked into some of what he told me, and it checks out. There was a missing person's report from the day the Keinsberg building burned down. I asked Andrew Tyler to look into it," he informed her.

"Well, Bass just make sure it's true before you jump to conclusions and even if it's true, you're not the man your father is, you're a better person then he'll ever be," she comforted him.

She remembers the last time she told him that, it was the day of Serena's car accident, when he stopped believing in himself and started pushing Blair away, because it was the day of Bart's one year anniversary of his death. The truth is those words where as true then, as they were now, despite what has happened since then.

"I hope so; I want to step out of his shadow, with Bass Industries. I had hoped if I could save his company, I could make him proud of me, and maybe even show you that we could build our futures together," he told her, "but I failed, especially after learning about this."

"What are you talking about, I thought you wanted Raina," she inquired.

Last she checked Chuck wanted Raina, he even used the word 'Sacred' to her, so what was he talking about, what had changed all of a sudden, she had asked herself.

"No, it's always been you Waldorf, it was then, it is now, and it will be in the future," he informed her.

"I overheard you Bass, you called her 'Sacred', I overheard you with Humphrey when I went to prove to Serena it was fake, at your valentine's bash," she snapped, while crossing your arms.

"No it's not what you think. It's just business with Raina, I had to convince her it was real, I had to convince everyone it was real. So I did something special for her to make her believe that," he pleaded to the love of his life, "I needed her to save Bass Industries. But I have only ever wanted you, I could never love anyone else like I love you," he pleaded.

"Do you still love me now," she asked, she had to know what he was telling her was the truth.

"Of course, I always have, and I always will," he informed her.

"Then do one thing, Bass. Kiss me tonight, and show me just how much you want to be with me," she had pleaded.

He then granted Blair's request pulling her in for a kiss, his lips brushing hers as he deepened the kiss with passion, where no one could compare. Not Raina, not eva or any of his conquests, Blair was it for him. They then broke the kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me after things ended with you and Raina," she asked.

"Because you were working at W, and I know you wanted to become a powerful women, and I thought you would want your space from me, from us. But then when I heard that ended I wanted to save the company to show you don't have to be powerful on your own at first, that we could build our futures together, "he then paused and put his arms on her shoulders gently "I wasn't sure I could convince you of your place in my future unless I could show you we can be powerful together," he pleaded.

"When I lost W, all I wanted to do was return to you, but I thought you had fallen for her. I will always love you, Bass. So, why don't you say I give your offer a shot, and we build our futures together? Our future as Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck."

"I would love nothing more," he told her as he went to kiss her softly on the lips.

* * *

_One year later…_

A year had passed and Chuck and Blair where know happily married, after 6 months Chuck had proposed to her with his Harry Winston engagement ring. They had worked through all their issues in those 6 months including what went down with Jack and Jenny. They went to therapy together, and Chuck had matured. He had sold the Empire and they moved into a manor. Blair had forgiven Jenny and Chuck, Jack and Blair had made amends and forgiven each other. It too over 6 months to happen though after he had to prove himself a lot and helped with the Thorpe situation. Jack and Chuck had become a family, they were Uncle and nephew rather then enemies. They had tied the knot three months after, they were truly happy. She and Dan agreed that they were friends only, and Chuck trusted that as Dan and Serena had gotten back together.

The spent their honeymoon traveling the world, from Tuscany to Paris, Monte Carlo and they had a blast. They had gone to some of the finest restaurants that they had to offer and of course Chuck's real estate connections had paid off, as they got to stay in five-star hotels.

After they had gotten back together Louis came back with her shoe, she had told Louis she had gotten back together with her ex and he had understood and returned her shoe.

When Blair and Chuck got back Blair had found out they were going to be starting a family as she found out she was pregnant with Chuck's child and the two of them couldn't be happier.

**~The end~**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first one-shot with an AU setting. I hope you enjoy. It was angsty to start, but it had a happy ending, as I believe in happy endings. I believe if Dan and Blair hadn't kissed or shown up in 4x17 ending they never would have been anything more than friends, and that's the way it should have been. Also, Blair would have let Chuck seen her and they would have worked through their issues quicker, including the Raina situation. In my version Chuck wasn't falling for Raina, in my perspective I don't think Chuck was in love with her, but that he needed her to save Bass Industires and needed everyone to believe so. I think had they talked in this episode Chuck would have convinced her they could build their futures together rather than apart and that Blair would have turned down Louis as she would be happy with Chuck and that he wouldn't have used the Dan and lair scheme at Modern Royalty. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Please send me prompts in your review, by PM or by Tumblr ( .com) or Twitter ( Chairville944)**


	6. The Game

**The Game**

* * *

**Plot: One-Shot of how Chuck and Blair's seduction game began in their first summer together. Takes place after season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyrights belong to their respective owners, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Chuck and Blair have been together for a month now, yet they want to keep things interesting. Blair has the perfect idea, "Bass, why don't you say we play a game," she replies with pleading eyes.

Chuck looks at her cautiously, wondering what kind of game Blair has. He has her, and that is all that matters to him. He has waited so long to be with her, before he wasn't brave enough to admit he loved her, but now he does and he knows exactly what he wants.

He only wants her, and nobody else. He looks her in the eye ,"Blair, I don't need to play a game. I have you."

"I know, and I want to show the world that," she pleads, locking eyes with her boyfriend.

"What do you mean? What did you have in mind?" he asks with confusion. He wants her to be happy, and will do anything for her to be happy.

Blair puts her hands on Chuck's face. "I love you Chuck Bass, I love you so much it consumes me. I want to show you how much. I have an idea to keep things interesting, you are new to this monogamous dating thing. So, I was thinking you pretend to be single and when girls try to hit on you, we tell them you are dating me. The look on their faces will be priceless," she tells her boyfriend, with a bright smile.

"Blair, you know how much I want the world to know that it's Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck," he paused to look into his girlfriend's eyes "I love you, and only you. No one else matters to me, but you. We don't need games to prove that. Besides, I only have eyes for one girl, and she's standing in ront of my eyes."

"Come on Chuck, it could be fun," she pleads to the great Chuck Bass.

Chuck just stares at her, he then sighs before answering "You really want this, don't you Blair?"

Blair nods in response, her eyes staring deeply into Chuck's, his fiery dark eyes. "Fine, I want you to be happy. If this is what it takes for you to be happy, then I will do this. But I want you to choose the girl, Blair."

* * *

A model walks up to Chuck, she's blonde. So Blair thinks she will not be smart enough to fall for there tricks. She walks up to Chuck Bass "excuse me, are you Chuck Bass."

Chuck tries not to roll his eyes to the back of his head, truthfully everyone knew who Chuck Bass was, what kind of question is that? But then he remembers what his prize is. Seduce and humiliate this model, prize is Blair Waldorf, his girlfriend.

"I am who's asking?"

"I am why don't you say we take this to the limo?"

"I'm sorry, but what if I told you I have a girlfriend?" Chuck asks her as part of the game, truth is as much as he hated being seen with other women that weren't Blair, his girlfriend. The thrill of the game was kind of exciting, he only wanted Blair and he knew it would be worth it in the end.

The model scoffed in response, "Your joking right? Chuck bass, girlfriend? Yeah right, the day that happens is when we know the world is coming to an end. Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends, remember?"

Chuck just wanted to blurt out the truth. While then I guess the world is ending, Chuck Bass does have a girlfriend and couldn't be happier he thought to himself. People change he wanted to say, but then that would ruin the game. What does she know about Chuck Bass, she doesn't know anything about me.

"Why don't you say we take this to the back of my limo, you know how sacred it is to me."

"Sounds good to me, you lead the way."

Just as they started to head the limo he texted Blair that they were going to his limo in 5 minutes, she was only about a few minutes away. This would be fun he thought to himself, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he revealed that Blair Waldorf, Queen of Constance, socialite and Serena Van Der Woodsen's best friend was his girlfriend.

Everyone on the Upper East Side knew who Serena Van Der Woodsen, nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf where.

Just as the model went to kiss Chuck he pulled away, Chuck was faithful to Blair, and wouldn't cheat on her. Not now, not a few months, few years, decades or a few million years from now. He would never, that just wasn't his style, especially on the love of his life.

Chuck tsked her. Sje then was starting to wonder why the notorious chuck Bass wouldn't kiss her, as she tried to again, but pulled back, again. "What are you waiting for, kiss me," she demanded

Just then Blair walked up and as part of the game she started to get mad, "What the hell is going on," she fumed.

"Blair, I can explain."

"I'm sorry, who are you," she demanded rrudely.

"Blair Waldorf, his girlfriend."

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends. It's not his style."

She really didn't know who she thought this Blair Waldorf was, but she couldn't be Chuck Bass's girlfriend, could she? Chuck Bass and girlfriends, she never thought that existed.

Chuck then spoke, "Except with her, she is the only girlfriend I want or need. So, for her, yes I do. She is my girlfriend, with her it's different."

Blair then walked up to the model, "I don't know who you think you are. Just because you're a model doesn't give you a right to steal my man, go try and hook up with someone else, Chuck Bass is mine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just never pictured Chuck Bass to have a girlfriend, I didn't know."

The model then stormed off shocked by the latest turn of events.

"Hey," he responded, sporting his signature smirk.

"Hey," she responded back kissing him passionately.

**~The End~**

**A/N: This idea popped into my head after rewatching the first episode of season 3. I wanted to write Chuck as madly in love, so being reluctant about the idea, but blair convincing him. Hope I did it in a way that was In Character. If you have a prompt request, you can leave it in a review, PM, Twitter ( Chairville944) or my Tumblr ask box (chairytalelove f.k.a mr-and-mrs-chuckbass). Also a huge thanks you to chuckluvsblairbass for Beta'ing this chapter.**


	7. Valentine's Day Secrets

**Ch 7 - Valentine's Day Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Plot: AU of 4x15 one-shot. What if Chuck didn't have any feelings for Raina, what if the conversation in 4x15 went differently, and he knew he still had feelings for Blair? This is how I think it should have gone, in my mind his feelings here fake, so I wrote this based off that.**

**A/N: prompted by ChuckluvsBlairBass**

Raina stormed into the room Chuck created for her on Valentine's Day. He had admitted he probably took the game too seriously. He loved Blair, his heart belonged to her, and nobody else. She was the most sacred thing in his life, and he lost her.

"I refuse to make this anyone else's business," Raina fumed. Not knowing that Dan and Blair where overhearing the conversation, outside the room.

"You disrespected Lily. Is this what you do? Nice things for the people you care about, before you turn on them?"

"You put family above all else," he explained sincerely, trying to make her understand. Raina had a very strong relationship with her father, she viewed Russell as Superman, whoput family before everything, including money and power. His father on the other hand, wasn't the same. Family to Bart meant, money, power and control. The closest Chuck and Bart had to a father-son relationship was diversifying bonds, it had always been business between them. Chuck desired for a family like that.

Chuck then continued, "I don't have that luxury. My father was never there for me, my mother abandoned and betrayed me. My Uncle is my worst enemy!"

His relationship with his Uncle _still hurt him_, he felt like Jack Bass had ripped his heart out last spring. The truth is, Chuck regretted his decision with jack last year; it was the worst mistake of his life. He knew he had made the wrong decision, and would take it back if he could.

He knew he had to make one last attempt to get Raina on his side, so he continued. "But maybe your father isn't as perfect as you think."

"What are you saying," she snapped back angrily. Who did Chuck Bass think he was, trying to turn her against her father? Raina was everything to her father, family meant nothing to Chuck. Chuck was soulless, heartless and cold in Raina's eyes. Raina had a close relationship with Russell, and would be damned if Chuck Bass was going to ruin that for her.

"He was the reason I went after Lily, he pitted me against her."

"So now you're trying to turn me against my father?" she question angrily. "Nothing matters to you, but business and money."

"That's not true," he responded back. He knew he had to come clean and tell her the truth, he couldn't lie to her anymore, and couldn't lead her on anymore. Chuck had to tell his soon to be ex-girlfriend the truth about Blair, his feelings for her. He knew things where now over between them, and that meant he might not be able to save Bass Industries. But without Blair none of that mattered.

Chuck then took a deep breath, now was the moment of truth. "Raina, I have to tell you something."

"I don't have anything to say to you after your performance tonight."

"How about the truth?" _he pleaded her_.

"What truth, you just did. That your empire means more to you than anything in your life_**, more than**_ family."

"Before family, yes, But not before love," he told her. Meanwhile, Blair was standing in the sidelines listening to their conversation with Dan Humphrey. This was it she thought, this was the moment Chuck was going to declare his love for Raina and her plan for power would have been for nothing. But the next words that came out of his mouth surprised her, and they made her smile.

"Don't tell me you love me Chuck, after tonight, I wouldn't believe you. You don't treat people you love, with such disrespect."

"Not you, I like you, but I am not in love with you. I was talking about Blair. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I love her, not you."

"Then what was this? Why did you date me? Did I mean nothing to you, you used me?"

"We used each other Raina. I needed a way to save my father's legacy, and you needed someone to keep you entertained. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else," he then paused and then looked into Raina's eyes before continuing "The truth is Raina, the reason is I focused on Bass Industries is because I lost Blair. Nothing else mattered to me. Blair is the love of my life. Always has been, always will be. No matter how much I try to run from it, or kill it. I can't any longer. I love her; I am in love with her."

"Then why did she call me, and tell you, your feelings where real? Was that a lie too? She sounded sincere and real about it."

"Because she wanted to help me out, and she knew how I felt about her. So she told you that, so that I could save my company. She knew I would choose her in the end. She sounded real, because Blair can lie as easily as she can tell the truth. It's comes naturally to her, she knows How I feel about her although I think she may be starting to have doubts. I need her to know the truth, as well as you."

"Well at least you're honest, If you love Blair, then man up and tell her. Fight for her Chuck, I wish you luck. As for Bass Industries, that will be up to you. I am no longer going to tell my father he should let you run Bass Industries. If you want to save it, you're on your own now."

Raina then walked out.

Blair and Dan headed to the room Chuck was in. "Humphrey,| Blair gave Dan a pointed look and he left the room to go find Serena.

After what Serena had told Blair, and the fact she sabotaged her interview with Raina, Blair assumed Chuck's feelings for her where real. Now that she knew where Chuck's heart laid, she was relieved and wanted to be with him.

Chuck was surprised that Blair was there, he knew now that she overheard the whole conversation. She locked eyes with him and began to speak, her voice was shaky and sounded vulnerable, as being around Chuck always has, and always will. He had a way of making her nervous and vulnerable; she then spoke in a soft voice, "I don't understand, I thought your feelings for her where real."

"No, only my feelings for you are real. As much as I tried to run away from it, you're the only one for me."

"But, what about this room and what you told Serena?" Blair had inquired, needing to know for sure.

"I needed both Serena and Raina to think that. You were about to write an article on Raina, and if she knew I still wanted you. Well…things could have gotten awkward. Not to mention, it would have ruined the plan. And Serena needed to believe that, for they needed to think it was real, for the plan to work."

Blair smiled gleefully, "I am glad. I know I said that I wanted to wait until I became a powerful woman, but I realized something right now. That I don' need to be powerful on my own at first, we can build our futures together."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Careful Bass, you know what happens the last time you asked that in the past. You just may get your wish, Blair replied seductively.

"I wouldn't dream of it any other way."

They then kissed passionately.

As they headed back downstairs to the party, Chuck and Blair told Serena the truth, and they were finally back together, they knew they had issues to work through, but they would do it together. Right now, they couldn't be happier.

In the coming months they saved Bass Industries, and Jack Bass had returned to help with the torpes, Chuck had been protective of Blair around his Uncle. But after a few months, they forgave him after he proved his redemption.

In the May of that year, Chuck proposed to Blair, who said yes; they were planning an August wedding. She had become good friends with Dan, just friends. He ended up getting back together with Serena.

Raina moved back to Chicago and got the reigns of Thorpe Enterprises, which was now owned by Bass Industries. Chuck had bought the company to get back at Russell. The truth is Raina forgave Chuck, and understood why he did what he did. Her father was not who she thought he was, and was now in prison for his crimes. Raina, even though Chuck was now her boss, saw him as a friend. She even intended his engagement party to Blair, and couldn't be happier for him.

**~The End~**

A/n: Please R& R. My next prompt I do, will be an AU of the cotillion episode. But it may be longer then the last couple of updates, as I am trying to work on my multi-chap fics right now. Please if you hve any prompt requests, please don't hesitate to submit them via review, by Twitter ( Chairytalelove9), PM or Tumblr (Chairytalelove)


End file.
